Genuine Remarks
by TheServerDidntSaySomething
Summary: ( Male OC X Kuroko Tetsuya ) [[ KNB FANFICTION/ REVENGE BETRAYAL THEME]] Betrayal. One of the best cold dish to serve for your trusting soul. He is known as the Phantom sixth man of (GoM) Generation of Miracles, the invincible, the shadow for his team. The shadow of Seirin High School Basketball club. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to helped them to get back, it still ...
1. Prologue

Humans are selfish creatures.

" Look at yourself. You cannot beat us."

" You're too weak..."

They're insatiable ones.

"Isn't this enough to be a proof. How pathetic you can be."

"Disgusting..."

Easy to pleased yet hard to satisfy.

" I really hate you after all. "

" Not worthy..."

They want more, more, more, more, more, more,more...

" If we could have more talented in our team."

" I know he's not that strong."

" I hope he could have more moves so we would not fall behind."

Always searching for a reason to keep themselves.

"I wonder if that title is really suited for him."

" That copycat is more better."

" He's always hiding behind, more like a coward. "

So, they could live like happily ever after.

" I don't need you."


	2. 1

Chapter 1 : Nine Part Rhyme (1)

A noise made him turn his head. The crowd started to come out from their stopping trance and cheered so loud for him. Including the smirking lips, proud and dignified aura from his teammates. The excited smiling faces and thousand of compliment are only for him, yes, he, who nailed the whole game perfectly, beyond an epitome of perfection.

He showed to everyone his own skills soaked with sweats of a great player.

Score board says it: 150 — 50; they won without any foul plays.

How amazing. How crazy.

The opponents team looked up at him with fear and disbelief. He's lying if he admit those expressions are not fun to see. More than anyone, he is the most who's enjoying the view. He merely gaze with his infamous blank face, no one in the other side could tell if they were mocked or pitied. Although, it seemed they want to hate this male, they couldn't find themselves. With that thoughts predominant in their mind. The likely enemy do not know whether to laugh or cry.

Too Pitiful.

As media started to spring around the winning team. He swiftly move, that gone unnoticed as well hurrying in walking away. A hidden small smile spread across his kissable lips. Making the heavenly safe and comfort zone atmosphere vanished. Allowing the deeper contemplation to be around— now, he gave off, an aura of indeed superiority and danger. And seven males are following his lead as if no such thing matter except their very own captain. . . don't ever doubt it.

"Where is the Phantom Captain!?"

"I told you. He will immediately leave this place. " One of the reporters said out loud. " We don't even have chance to interview him."

"Look, even the Emperors aren't there anymore. " They're looking at one of empty bench.

"What about the manager!?"

"He's not here too!"

"As well their coach! Damn it!"

"Our only chance! Why this keep happening like the other matches. "

"Your right! Are they even real ah!?"

"Of course! Don't you dare to speak I'll about them. It's widely known the Ku Ko Hei University keep their one and only reputation of being Enigma!"

The male reporter words are true, it is known around this country. This one international school are really up for mysterious appearance and public information. It's located in one of the island in south countryside. The main campus are placed in China but their second largest campus is here, hidden away from noise of wild city. No one know much information about it. The only data would only find in the Gugu search engine at their official website.

"Not just that! Even the students are really up for their mysterious thing as well."

"Your right! However! We hopefully soon to see the group in upcoming in University Federal Basketball League! I bet my jars of coins that everyone will be excited about this event!" It's not even less than hour, a news of Asia International Junior University League Tournament team champions spread like wildfire across the globe.

Even in Japan, the very home of this school are finally aware of this dark horse team.

Known as Rebel Shadow's, in single year they made name for themselves.

"Did you think our Captain planned this again?"

"Huh?" One of the second string male member looked at his friend. " Why are you asking such obvious thing ah? Of course he is, he's our Captain after all." He's very proud to his dear leader and no one can take that away. Even they speak ill about it.

"Not that what I meant. We know our Captain is really good to us without a hint of fake party. . ." The male paused for a moment and looked toward the certain direction. Eyes thoughtfully is cornered. "Do you think the Captain are hiding something from us."

"You're just tired." The other said out loud. Not caring anymore to the noise from their beloved audience. A sighed escaped from his friend lips and he asked something in soft tone.

"What's the Captain name again?"

"Hei Tetsuya." A very quick response. Even so, there's more to it when the male added. " Former name, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Somewhere, Inside the locker room a bluenette captain is changing, alone by himself, lights that off.

The male is really comfortable at this moment. He don't mind this darkness, nothing is wrong with it. His eyes can see and his instinct can feel.

In the end he will able to manage. He's not that weak anymore.

"You really like darkness don't you?" a soothing voice asked. Without taking up for glance or look. He know who's the owner of this. Heart thumping in excitement, his lips drawn into sweet smile as he immediately ran toward the taller figure.

"Welcome back, Hei-kun!" Tetsuya announced.

A visible smirked crept to the man's face, mildly hugging the bluenette info his arms and then carefully he lifted the small face toward him. As well, leaning down for one long lip -locked session. It's passionate from hotness to deeper madness of sinful lust.

"I missed you." Tetsuya managed to say, panting heavily, chasing his own breath with whole body screaming on fire.

Hei looked at him. Smiling under the dim state of this room. "Me too. And I need you right now, my Tetsuya."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket and also the charaters of it. I only have the made out OC's ~~ Thanksu!**


	3. 2

DREAMING OF INDEPENDENT DANCE til the early rays of the sun that streamed through the open windows of a certain young master's room.

Silken curtains gracefully fluttering along the wind as sound of light footsteps made its way inside, on a certain large bed laid someone with adorable blue locks.

Sensing other's presence the young male rolled his head to the side and then his eyes blinked open. His captivating face is void of emotion- Tetsuya, the hidden eleventh child of Kuruko Family, for a moment stared at his personal butler as the middle-aged man servant make his favorite morning tea.

Leisurely sitting up, taking a slow passing breath's, he observed the whole place, it is still the same like it used to, nothing change with this room but the fact he is inside of his miniature garden, again. In the past, he do not feel any comfort here, and yet right now a feeling of tranquility enveloping his mind.

"Young Master, Everyone are waiting for you in the dining table and the old madam came to visit you."The familiar aroma of his tea wafted through as he took the cup from Lucifer. After the announcement his butler moved back to stand at other side.

The statement didn't bother him much.

He only nodded for understanding. It's a mere breakfast with his family anyway.

Noticing the clock on his bedside table, it reminded him today is Monday and exactly 7:00 A.M.

His morning class would start at 9:00 in Ku Ko Hei University and according to his own schedule he always left this mansion one hour before to get there. However, the current situation served to him, he cannot leave as he please with the old madam's presence or else he will only meet something more complicated.

Thirty minutes later, standing in front of a full length mirror and checking his whole appearance, from his head to toe, his hair grew a little longer for the past years, his skin tone became more pale than ever, and then the perfect well designed blue uniform with black tie is rightfully fitted to his body. It only not made him look like a well mannered individual but more like a confident, calm and collected person.

Satisfied with the image, Tetsuya took a last glance at his wristwatch before he turned around and left the spot. He started to walk out from his room as the butler silently followed him. They made their way toward the long stairs and patiently descended on it while the other servants bowed and greeted their young master. Tetsuya pay them no mind and continued walking with Lucifer tailing him.

Finally reaching the closed doors of dining room. They stopped before it for awhile as Tetsuya seemed to have thinking something. Then the corner of his lips curved upward into a thin smile with his eyes glinting amusedly. But, it disappeared without a trace when he rise both of his arms and pushed the door by himself. As if there's an angel who had passed, all the people inside become quiet and cast their eyes on him.

Ah. Here it comes.

With a soft voice he decided to greet everyone. "Good Morning, I'm sorry for coming late."


	4. 3

"My dear, Please, take your seat. " The delicate woman-beautiful and fierce, his mother, Kuroko Ritsu. She let out a warm smile as she motioned her child to come. "I almost make a quick stride into your room when you're presence is still not here. My dearest, hurry up and sit down beside me."

" Mother, welcome back." Tetsuya said not expecting his mother to be here.

What will he expect anyway, this one is always on the run for different kind of places because she loves to travel a lot. His mother never stay in one place for too long, even when he was still a child she always running there and there and there. An endless cycle of travelling unless she is pregnant with another child. Too bad, he is the last one she carried.

" Look at you, we don't see each other for five months and you are already this handsome."

" Mother, you're beautiful as ever. "

" My son, don't flatter your mother so much. We don't want to see her grow another head right. " The voice is deep and authoritative but with underlying tone of playfulness.

The master of this mansion, a second child and currently chairman of Blue Emerald Garden Corporation, Kuroko Masamune. A handsome man looking like in his thirties rather than of his real age. He is wearing his signature glasses that everyone knows it's a gift from the woman beside him, his one and only beloved wife. From all of the eleven siblings, Tetsuya closely looks identical with his father's face. Both of them are expressionless individuals.

"What did you say? You four eyes of a man always like to bully this woman! I will make you pay millions for that right away. "

" My money is yours my wife. "

" Of course it's mine, I am your wife and mistress of this mansion."

" I don't need to pay you millions for bullying you and I'm not bullying you in the first place. You're overacting a little my wife."

" Who's overacting huh.."Ritsu began, smiling sweetly toward the man. " Am I overacting? Are you suggesting that we don't need to stay on the same bed anymore. I am fine with it my beloved husband. "

Masamune stared.

" Want to sleep beside me?" Still with her scheming mind, she goes on. " I like to have another orphanage in Kyoto."

Everyone would like to rolled up their eyes at the old couple interaction. It is known their way of loving each other are completely not so ordinary. Using the money, materials and bribing are one their techniques of flirting.

People left wondering aimlessly, if the two really love each other for real? Or everything is for the sake of fame and wealth? Though they already had a lot of children.

Weird, weird, weird.

Tetsuya ignored his parents usual way of affections and sat on the empty chair for him. Then pick up his own choice of foods that mostly vegetables dishes with small portions of meat.He could feel his older brothers gaze at him.

"Do you want to say something dear brothers?" He started, not caring of turning his head to look at them. At some point he have an idea of what they would likely to say.

"Tetsuya are you planning not to greet your grandmother?"

" Grandmother..." Tetsuya glanced at the other end of long table.


	5. 4

"Opps..I apologise my dear. Look,"

She lifted the boy's chin to meet the pair of blue eyes that she missed for how many years travelling. Seeing the void in her son, she felt despair and regret.

Ah, how come her dear child become like this? Ritsu knew she travels a lot due to her works and activities that it made hard for her to come home, but in the end it's only an excuse. Because she already failed this child from the beginning when she leave for the sake of another children.

"Mother? Please, let me go. I need to go for school." Tetsuya said.

Ritsu let out a warm smile and kissed her child's forehead.

"Be careful on your way. Always call me when there is something wrong. I'll be there right away, okay?"

Understanding, Tetsuya nodded. For a last time he bowed at his ten brothers who's been quite all this time. He left the room wondering why his siblings are acting unusual today. They're not like this when there is family reunion or gathering. To tell it exactly, his ten brothers are more complicated than opening his father's treasury at night.

" I already said this before, Father. We should cancel the arranged marriage as soon as possible." Takisa stated, his stare almost like glaring daggers at the direction of closed doors.

"I agree with first brother." Added by the second son, Tisaki.

"Third." Takatoshi joined.

"Mind telling me why big brothers hate our Little brother's fiance? I kind like him. Not bad."

"I don't like him my dear brothers."

The handsome triplets Tahame, Taiyo, Tachi looked at the older twins Taka and Taki. They do not know which side they're going to choose while the eldest and second with third keep reasoning their father. All of them only want the good for their youngest, but their is a problem. It's the eleventh's fiance. The naive mind of Tetsuya was corrupted by that guy. They must break this kind of arrangement!

Toruu remembered something and he narrowed his eyes," Grandmother, she is the only one can break this arranged marriage."

"Your right. The Hei's grandmaster is her sworn sibling after all." Tachiba announced.

"If you know the information my sons, then why are you still asking me this." Masamune asked smiling with a look saying: Are you even my children? And then a loud noise of slapping hands on the table rang across the room. Ritsu was standing, hands on her waist and glared at her family. She had enough of this talks, in the phone, in the email, in the forest, in the cruise, in the building, in the orphanage and so on. She must put a stop to this!

For the sake of Tetsuya.

For her son.

" My children, where are your manners in this table? You should know I'm here and your father. I know all of you are worried about Tetsuya's well being, so do I too." She is their mother for the goodness sake. She know they're are really worried for their little brother which made her deeply proud. Siblings should take care each other. Knowing her children are like this, she smiled at them. "I'll take your father with me and will talk to your grandmother. Do not worry anymore or my wrinkles would be mature soon ah!"

Thirty minutes left before the school class starts, and yet they're stock in a long traffic jam in this city. Tetsuya is now feeling like considering to live at the dorm. But, his grandmother is not going to be happy with it.

With a sighed, he took out his phone.

From: Hei

Subject: Morning without you.

Good Day, Tetsuya.


	6. 5

If maybe he is someone, who is in love and affectionate person, then he would smile at least. But, no, he isn't like that because he's expressionless and become uncaring at unimportant matters. He didn't bothered to reply, instead he usually turned off his own device with no apparent reason. And he do not feel guilty about it.

What gave anyway?

He continued watching the road toward his next destination. He has more significant responsibilities to take care of rather than playing an obedient lover.

He wander off his mind in today's schedules and further preparations for the basketball team's new league soon. The University has a reputation needed to keep up high above from all everything and the athletes must prioritise their success in every kind of competitions. However, they are not excluded from Academics ranks that needed to be maintained well.

As the Ku Ko Hei Basketball Team's Captain, he has the most pictures in every fields, added up being the vice president of the Student Council and their Sports Organization with other extracurricular activities outside of the school's knowledge. To put it on simple term, Tetsuya is very a busy person, his mind always kept by lots of things and occupied day and night. He doesn't have the fancy to be idle in one place for too long or become the virtuous happy clinging lover to his fiancé.

Speaking of that man, the one person whom arranged with him by his dear grandmother. He wasn't even born at that time when the elders took all of future plans for him, as if every kinds of food are place in front, the one he only have to do is to eat, swallow and fill his stomach without any of voice of complaints whether it's delectable or flavorless. He was an innocent, the lamb ready to be slaughtered later on, he's waiting to be kill without any of contradiction yet when he met him, it changed— his chains were starting to break, slowly, slowly and slowly gone.

Before he knew what's happening he had learned how to speak more other than yes and pathetic way of moving his bland face, Tetsuya can finally able to understand how to fight for his freedom.

However, it cost him too much, losing his grandmother in the process.

As of now, he would like to change it someday. More better than this dull present.

Once they reached the university, he could see a lot of students waiting at near of Ku Ko Hei main entrance gate. Mostly girls with their beautiful high branded on their face, even the boys tried making themselves look better and pleasant. For the sake of getting his attention and curry some favor. In other words, all of them wants to hold his golden thigh.

Once the familiar black sleek car had seen from a far approaching the gate, everyone starts of murmuring to each others. Some even were squealing like die hard fangirls screams for his very much godly name, they even shouting him to marry them. Yes, of, course—all of them are waiting for him to be enticed, he is their beloved lovely Hei Tetsuya after all. In order for him to entered this place he has many things have to done and altered some rules and regulations.

"Tetsuya-senpai! Marry me!"

"Yuya-senpai! Your so handsome!"

"Tetsu-senpai" Over, over and over again are only for him.

His eyes twitched. "..."

No matter how long it has been since he is studying in this well known prestigious University.

Still, he don't understand why their whole campus even let this so called fangirls to be like this, they're fine in this crazy scenario every morning. Isn't this tiring? Or Isn't this useless?

" Young Master, " Lucifer calling Tetsuya for the second time. "Are you going to step out to greet them?"

"No. Head over straight to SC facility."

"I understand." With that, they entered the University passing number of his Fangirls and Fanboys cheering out loud. He really doesn't care if they get mad, it's not the first time he'd done this anyway. He is not in the mood to fake up smile or even sugarcoat his words. With another vibration from Lucifer phone, his mind caught up again.

"Young Master. It seems Master Hei is calling me again. Please turn on your phone."

" Ow." Tetsuya nodded.

When he opened up the device to stop and yet there are even seven unread messages present and seven missed calls.

He felt his heart sunk for a moment as he felt a bit of annoyance and he can't choose of running away from the cat again. As for the dangerous animal is finally using someone, his lips curled a little and look outside emotionlessly.

His fiance is known for being one of most influential person in Asia, he's a man with a thick golden thigh, when he say thick he meant very thick. That enough for him to be a most famous person in circle of high society and in talks of lower society. No one can be able to offend him for they are afraid of unfortunate consequences.

The last time Tetsuya heard a news, it was two years ago when the wealthy family of Tang fallen from a heavenly status to being disgraceful beggars in one night. It only made the circle of upper class to be more wary, scared and conscious while being around his lover and prestigious Hei family.

Although, the rumours spread like wildfires and gossipers eating melon for others with news having legs. It didn't stopped Tetsuya to know such a man.

He stood there.

In front of the man, everyone feared of, as if this person's existence is the god of death.

Opening up every messages, Tetsuya think today's sunshine is just right, it shined gently on the city. He can feel the air from the south are completely perfect for soft–touched to his soft, pale and white delicate skin. As being seen from the mirror, Lucifer didn't pay attention too much but his mind say otherwise, his heart felt uneasy to what the future holds for his beloved young master.

After a while, the familiar white gate could be seen from a far. Tetsuya also noticed it immediately his face turned back to the expressionless bluenette. In far distance, a tall high greenhouse enter their eyes where the numbers of students walking back and forth for a business. Turning some heads toward the moving car, everyone smiled and quickly stopped to gave a low bow to greet their vice president before they left to continue walking away.

"Young Master, I received a message from the old madam."

Tetsuya motionless stared at driver's seat.

"She would like for you to stay in Blue Crest Mansion for a while."

Even in the face of hidden plans and provocation from his grandmother, Tetsuya long eyelashes didn't flutter as he stared for a moment. Ah...so much more to do, so the bluenette is not going to think more.

"You don't have to pick me up later."

Lucifer nodded, wordlessly.

Tetsuya left the car with a thought of his fiance coming to see him.


	7. 6

Everyone are busy on their own, after attending all of the student council meetings for today. Tetsuya gone to meet the basketball team to made an announcement, he would like to give them a humble dinner tonight. They failed to celebrate last time for their championship because of the scandal inside the locker room.

Although, you really cannot call it's a huge scandal but for the new recruits string members it was already a huge scoop as well for the media. Though it's mere kissing, but for newcomer eyes whom never seen their Captain to be intimate with someone's before, witnessing such a scene they cannot help to turn their heads around and be embarrassed. Who would dare to think they're astonishing Captain is into men!

If they know it early, perhaps they did countless moves to win the amazing Captain's heart.

Too bad, that's not what supposed to be happened.

Furthermore, there is another reason to dismissed everyone because of the man beside their captain. His identity was already intimidating enough to make their knees weak and worship him on the floor. It gave everyone a feeing of uneasiness and discomfort, even the female head coach who is in charge is failing to keep a wide smile on her face with heavy atmosphere.

So, the head coach choose to make a new date for a celebration and they were immediately dismissed.

Tetsuya didn't feel bad. But, his team deserved better for their hard works and talents. Treating them a dinner for tonight is not just enough, it will be just a partial celebration from him.

Once he reached the Kei Gymnasium, his presence isn't quickly get noticed. Not like other captains, as far for the past it still the same having his weak and low presence unless he made his voice to be heard.

However, there are seven people here

who get accustomed to his existence.

"Captain!" A bubbly voice shouted as running footsteps approaching him.

He turned around, seeing the beauty in strawberry long hair with a cherry red lipsticks on her kissable lips. Her heavy front is bouncing in her fitted blouse while she is moving forward, and that addicting smile on her face is too noticeable. The second strings of new members cannot help but fallen into admiration for their new fairy before their sight. Oh, goddess of the heaven, you gave us such a fairy! It was inside of every single dogs mind.

All their faces hanging there, blushing of crimson but quickly vanished once they noticed the reason why the fairy is running on her sneakers.

Captain is here!

"Yamaguchi."

"Yes, Captain. It's me." Her voice is too soft, distinct and filled of shyness.

"You're back." Tetsuya nodded.

"Yes, I heard the news of everyone's hard work in taking the gold again. I immediately book a ticket and come here to gave my pleasantries as well to celebrate with you..." Yamaguchi says, cheeks redding as she clutched the ball within her hands as she tried to look away.

The others who's been watching from a far are curious to death of what is their relationship.

There is a hint of speculation running through each heads, like is this fairy are wearing a green hat? For as long as they can remember the Captain has already a lover.

"Keita." Tetsuya called. From the two strings, the young brown haired male came into them.

"Yes! Captain."

"Call everyone here." Nodding, Keita walked away and starts to shout and call everyone to come up. Some are already approaching the captain with the fairy beside him. While some keep eyeing the fairy in curiosity, she who just showed up today saying she's the captain's friend. For the old members they already knew her and they didn't bothered about her.

Tetsuya didn't speak at first for he is waiting to see the familiar faces and yet failed of seeing them. He did not mind and he softly speak out his all awaiting announcements that made everyone happy.

Thereafter, they go back working out again, Tetsuya checks each members, watching their practice and pointing out new ways of strategies to study for them. Everybody was clearly tired but the smiles of their faces are more important for them.

Their captain dismissed everyone and reminded the dinner party tonight at the restaurant down town, of course they nodded their heads vigorously.

When no one is around, Tetsuya saw Yamaguchi standing the entrance and obviously waiting for him. She's been here all the time, observing in silence.

"Captain."

"I made this." Yamaguchi showed him a purple envelope with a large purple hearts sticker and Hello Kitty. He like to speak his own judgment, he is sure this one is a love letter but not formal and beautiful enough for the college student like her instead it's more like made by a kid or elementary student.

"Ugly."

Yamaguchi eyes twitched, her brown dolly orbs moved and glared at the bluenette. "I know, but it somehow cute right?" She's trying to save her face a little.

"Not at all."

"..." Can she slap this captain's face?

"It's getting late, I have to go."

"Yeah, but..."Yamaguchi stared at the waiting brother.

"What?" Tetsuya asked. He locked the door and then he looked once again at the ugly love letter.

"Just give it to him, he will accept it."

"But..but.."

"If you cannot see him, don't search for him. He will show up in front of you later. Go home now."

"I see." Yamaguchi faintly smiled, and she quickly ran away.

After a minute of making sure the girl would not come back anymore here.

Tetsuya glanced at other direction in where there's a purple haired man walking out from darkness. Both of his hands are inside of his pockets as he took steps forward.

He's not wearing his blazer with the shirt's first and second buttons are opened and his hair was in such a complete mess. It didn't take a second for the bluenette to understand what this man's doing before he came out from his hiding place. The usual...

"How long are you been here?"

"Long enough."

"Will you attend tonight?"

"No."

"Tell the others the announcement, I will wait for everyone's tonight." He firmly said.

Then Tetsuya made his move to leave but midway he stopped standing few feet apart. He turned his head for one moment and he stared at the other's purple eyes. His voice was void of the usual emotion as he speak, if you will observed carefully one will be able to tell the underlying seriousness.

"Don't make her wait for too long, she have to go back in England tonight."

He didn't waited for a response, after all the other man will keep his silence.

Tetsuya don't want to be bothered by the other's affairs but Yamaguchi isn't a stranger to him, she is one of most dear childhood sweetheart from his past and he do not wish for the joyful woman to waste her time here as well he knows one thing they cannot put a blind eye, the certain old man of hers aren't easy to deal with for heaven's sake.

As long as he can do something, he is trying to avoid the possible troubles knocking on his everyone doors or else their peaceful life of basketball team will be put in chaos.

He took out his phone and then make a call.

"I'm on my way."


	8. 7

The first thing Tetsuya notice is a tall figure of a well built man: fine three-dimensional excellent features, he is dressed in a fine dark black double breasted suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly stylish obsidian short hair—this person is very attractive as well sinfully eye catching. The people around will forget to take a breath for a moment once they saw him.

Still, they wouldn't dare to come close to this mysterious man. He is leaking out a sense of great danger, after all.

In other words, the man before them is harbinger of death.

Despite of what people often says, this man's godly beauty can cause all the fall of kingdoms, Tetsuya did not pay too much attention to other's face. As his mind is crystal clear the person is just an ordinary human like him but this man existence shouldn't be taken lightly. He is Hei Rukaseri— known all over the word with public name Hei Von Ventrialle, every mouth spread rumours about him being aloof, cold, cruel and mysterious individual. He's the eldest young master of Hei family from the first master, his reputation is enough to swoon many women and men from highest circle. Not caring whatever he look like, they only want to get into his bed and bear the next heir of prestigious Hei Clan or gain a luxury of hugging his thick thigh.

Unfortunately no one knows the man was already engaged to the eleventh young master of distinguish Kuroko family, no other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

If they ever know, stingy personalities would be devastated and will try any means to break them off, mostly the people in highest society.

However, there were people know to back off and be happy for the couple.

So far, everybody only learn that Hei Rukaseri was keeping a young lover to his side for psychological needs. It made a big ruckus in the high circle, some even tried to pick up a fight to the bluenette but no one able to had a chance in success—all of them are sad and weeping in vain. After few days, it calm down a little when a rumour spreads like wildfire that Hei's young master was just having fun. It's a well known fact around the secondary rich generation that these people loves to be idle and fooling in many exclusive properties to enjoy beauties at leisure time. It's not news, but normal deeds for them.

Thinking about it, Tetsuya reputation in the circle gone off on poor side.

"Let's go to the mansion first, I want to take a bath." Tetsuya informed.

Hei nodded slightly opening the car door for his emotionless lover. As he throw the cigarette into nearby trash can first before following inside. With a lips quirks upward.

The driver instantly drove them to its next destination.

"How's your day?"Hei calmly asks.

"Normal."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes"

"Well take a detour at the restaurant before going home." Tetsuya heard the other helplessly sigh as the other man's long arms reached for his waist and carefully hugging him. Hei made his lover's head to rest on his sturdy chest. Inhaling the scent of familiar vanilla and little jasmine while he's keeping running his fingers on the soft strands of blue locks. Tetsuya did not mind the intimate gesture, when they established a clear relationship many doors suddenly opened to him.

At first his heart was shy, conscious and embarrassed. It takes time to get used to it, and his family Hei patiently teaching him.

Of course, not all about adult rated.

As if sensing his regard, pair of deep golden eyes shot over at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

" You don't have to come." Tetsuya breathed.

"But I want to see you."

"I will come to you."

"Will you run to my arms?"Hei leaned close to his lover's ear, hot and deep interest lighting in penetrating eyes.

Tetsuya said nothing and ignoring the man.

"I understand exactly what you mean. You don't have to worry in this trivial matters, If I can see you first, all those stingy elders wouldn't be an eyesore."

"Be good." Tetsuya murmurs.

"Take a nap, I will wake you up."Hei whispers kissing Tetsuya's forehead.

Everybody from the basketball team arrived early at usual place, they're already chatting while being served of finest food, except a few reserved personalities. The juniors didn't really mind the strange seniors attitude. So, instead being hateful and jealous they enjoy the privilege to be with second rich generation young masters.

" Hey, I've heard thea earlier fairy is a fiancee of our brother Tsu?" Someone open up, eyes brightening for some of juicy gossip. "Our senior brothers says we shouldn't dare to have thoughts or else let's goodbye to our careers."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course!" The man exclaimed at the drop of a hat as he felt wronged. " The brother Tsu didn't come earlier, but it was because of the goddess arrival. To say it briefly, they says the couple are not in good terms. You know how the rich people are...arranged marriage here and arrange marriage there and so on, those folks loves staying in old era. Who would like to be in fast fixed marriage ah?"

The listeners face twitched. Why this guy talks like a girl? You speak like a street gossiper ah!

"Why talk about it? Don't tell me you like the goddess?" Yamaguchi don't know whether to laugh or cry if she ever heard her new nicknamed.

"No, this man wouldn't dare." He held his chin up and smiled triumphantly.

The other guys was dumbfounded.

"Then what?"

"I like brother Tsu!" All of them froze on the spot.

"Like...?"

"Yes, like, I like brother Tsu." This guy repeated while scratching his head a bit looking shy.

No one dared to comment. As they're avoiding to give him a look one by one. It baffles the talking guy, he do not understand what is wrong with his teammates. Until then someone's cheery playful voice rang behind him.

"Eh...you like big Tsukishi?"

Holy Hell, Senior! He was heard by one of the strange senior brother!

"Se...senior Yu!?"

"How's my adorable juniors ah?" Yu Shiratoi husky voice are making the small guys to have red ears. As their eyes glued at the man's index finger touching his lower lip. . . Oh my, are they bent?

[ See you next time! ]

Server Notes: =

[ Hei name means black,

He has black belly.]

[ Yu name means fish.

This fish is not salty]


End file.
